bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amateur Obsessive/Sunday News: Issue 5
In this weeks Sunday News we have got Sherlock Series 4 . . . possibly, we find out there's going to be a two hour finale of Elementary, there's a new project in the works provisionally called "Indian Sherlock", there's a best actor award for Sherlock actor Benedict Cumberbatch, and much more besides. As with most pages at this wiki, spoilers may abound so read at your own risk! If you have links to anything we've missed or should include in next weeks news round-up then please leave a comment. I'd also be interested in how many people (if any!) read this so please leave me a comment and let me know what you think of this blog. News Elementary *CBS finale dates include two-hour send-offs for 'Elementary' and 'Criminal Minds', Daniel Fienberg, Hitfix, 11th March, 2013, 1:52PM *Elementary - Episode 1.19 - Snow Angels - Press Release, AbhiroopS, Spoiler TV, March 12th, 2013. Sherlock *‘Sherlock’ series 3 stars Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman reunite for first read through – epic photo!, Andrew Simms, Hypable, 11th March, 2013, 10:14 am *Benedict Cumberbatch confirms Sherlock series 4, Claire Webb and Paul Jones, Radio Times, 3:43 PM, 12th March, 2013 **The above report on series four seems to come from this video of Benedict Cumberbatch: Benedict Cumberbatch Confirms Sherlock Series 4 Agreement **However, the confirmation of series four is later denied by Benedict in this video: Benedict Cumberbatch Interview - Sherlock Series 4 *Benedict Cumberbatch on the return of Sherlock: "You are in for an absolute stonker!", Claire Webb and Paul Jones, Radio Times, 4:31 PM, 12th March 2013. *‘Sherlock’ Season 3 Getting Underway; New Helmers For BBC’s Hit Drama, Nancy Tartaglione, Deadline, Monday, 11th March 2013, 14:37UK *Sherlock series 3: Things are starting to take shape at 221B Baker Street, Paul Jones, Radio Times, 4:30 PM, 13th March, 2013. *Sherlock series 3 could air at Christmas says Benedict Cumberbatch, Paul Jones, 12:54 PM, 13th March 2013. *Benedict Cumberbatch: We'd love to have Lara Pulver back in Sherlock, Claire Webb and Paul Jones, Radio Times, 11:02 AM, 13th March 2013. *Benedict Cumberbatch wins Best actor for Sherlock and Parade's End: Parade's End marches away with four Broadcasting Press Guild awards, Ben Dowell, guardian.co.uk, Thursday 14th, March 2013, 13.40 GMT *Colm McCarthy for Sherlock Season 3, which starts shooting this Monday 18th March, Kevin Cronin, The Irish Film & Television Network, 15th March, 2013. *‘Sherlock’ series 3: Producer shares first photo of completed 221B set, Andrew Sims, Hypable, 1:15 pm, March 15th, 2013. Other *Lego Sherlock Holmes Outed In Lego City: Undercover?, Alex Evans, Now Gamer, March 14th, 2013. *Sherlock goes to Bollywood, Paul Jones, Radio Times, 12:59 PM, 14th March, 2013. *New Sherlock Holmes Game Learns From Walking Dead, Stace Harman, IGN, March 12th, 2013. Reviews *Elementary: Episode 18: Déjà Vu All Over Again: **ELEMENTARY 1.18 ‘Deja Vu All Over Again’, Hilary Rothing, Crave Online, 16th March, 2013. **Elementary Review: B leads to A, TV Fanatic, Kate Brooks, March 14th, 2013 11:20 PM. Analysis *Seeing, and Thinking, Like Sherlock, Katherine Bouton, The New York Times, March 11th, 2013. *'Sherlock': Everything we know about series three, Morgan Jeffery, Digital Spy, March 12th 2013, 16:20 GMT *Elementary (CBS): Sherlock and Joan’s Most Compelling Cases (So Far), Sabienna Bowman, tv equals, March 13th, 2013. *Benedict Cumberbatch: Sherlock's big in the US – but not as big as Elementary, Claire Webb and Paul Jones, Radio Times, 11:42 AM, 13th March, 2013. *Question Everything: Learn to Think Like Sherlock Holmes, Zain Iqbal, 15th March, 2013. *Sherlock Holmes, Jim Bowen and The Guardian's botched hatchet job on Pope Francis, Damian Thompson, The Telegraph, March 15th, 2013. Other *Video: Cumberbatch talks Sherlock and Star Trek, Independent.ie, 15th March, 2013. *VIDEO: Sneak Peek - Tonight's Episode of CBS's ELEMENTARY, tv.broadwayworld.com, March 14th, 2013; 8:48 AM. Category:Blog posts Category:Sunday news